Marron's Sacrifice
by Val
Summary: Marron, Trunks, Bra, Goten and Bra are going camping and something terrible happens. Two other chapters tell how some special people feel afterwards.... Please review!
1. Marron's Sacrifice

Bulma's family had a chalet in the North, lost in a big forest. Trunks and Bra decided to pass a week there during summer vacations, with Goten, Marron and Pan. So, in the middle of July, the five boys and girls went to the chalet, ready for a fantastic week in a wild world.  
  
The day after their arrival...  
  
- Damn gnats! screamed Pan. I have enough of them!  
- They find you attractive, said Bra, laughing. You'd better be happy that someone finally thinks that you're pretty.  
- Shut up, you! That's not funny! Why am I the only one that they eat? That's unfair!  
- Lunch is ready! said Marron, in the kitchen. We have hotdogs! Hum... Well, the bread is maybe a little bit burned...  
- Perfect, grumbled Pan.  
  
They ate the "very" burned hotdogs in silence. Finally, Goten proposed to go swim in the river.  
  
- There's no gnat there, he said to Pan.  
- Good! I'm for that!  
- Me too, said Bra and Trunks in the same time.  
- Ok for me too, nodded Marron.  
  
So they went to the river. The water was hot enough and they had a lot of fun. Goten, Trunks and Pan made a contest; who could stay in the water the longest. But it was so long that Bra and Marron pulled them out of the water, tired of waiting.  
  
- God! We're so good here, said Pan. There's no gnat and the water is so good...  
- Yeah... That's so beautiful, here, whispered Bra, in Goten's arms.  
  
Pan slowly swam toward Trunks, with an enigmatic smile on the lips. The young man took her by the waist and smiled. He kissed her. Goten and Bra had disappear...  
  
Marron sighed. She was the only girl here without boyfriend. She was in love, but the guy she loved already had a girlfriend and it wasn't her... She slowly swam away, sad.  
  
Later, near of the chalet...  
  
- Aaahh! Those gnats are everywhere! I won't have blood anymore at the end of the week!  
- Stop scream like that, said Trunks. You have a so good blood, it's normal they are all around you.  
- I don't think it's funny!  
- We have five more days to pass here, said Goten, with a smile. It's gonna be fun for you, Pan.  
- Shut up! Aah! Another one!  
- Help me to start the fire, someone, said Bra. I can't do it alone!  
- Weak girl, said Trunks.  
  
He used a small energetic attack to start the fire and soon flames appeared. Marron distributed marshmallow and sticks and they all sat around the fire, in silence.  
  
- Damn gnats, grumbled Pan, frustrated.  
- I'll protect you, said Trunks.  
  
He passed an arm around her shoulders and smiled. Pan smiled too and lied her head on Trunks' shoulder. Bra and Goten got closer, Marron sadly looked the fire. Once again, she felt very alone.  
  
Trunks caressed Pan's check with a finger, lost in his thoughts. It was really nice, but something was disturbing the atmosphere. The others didn't seem to notice that, but Trunks just was feeling more bad while the time passed. Pan sweetly sighed and smiled. She was so happy and she felt so good, against him. Even those damn gnats couldn't ruin that.  
  
- Eh! Wasn't that a drop of water? asked Bra.  
- I felt nothing, said Goten.  
- Ah! I received one too, said Pan, jumping on her feet. It begins to rain!  
  
And suddenly, rain was really falling, and it fell hard. They ran into the chalet just when the thunder began.  
  
- Well, there are no more gnats, said Pan.  
- What can we do, now? asked Goten. I don't want to go to bed now.  
- Well... We can play cards, said Marron.  
- ... Huh... There is really nothing else?  
- No, sighed Bra. We didn't thought about the rain, so we didn't bring something to do, else than cards.  
- Well... In that case, we don't really have the choice...  
  
They sat around the table and began to play. Outside, it was a real storm and Bra was jumping at every thunderclap. After fifteen minutes, they had enough of cards.  
  
- I'm too tired 'cause of the gnats, said Pan. I'm going to sleep. Good night.  
- I'm going too, said Marron. Good night...  
- To bad, said Goten. Damn storm.  
  
They finally all went to bed and, after only thirty minutes, everybody was asleep, except Marron.  
  
She was thinking about the boy of her dreams and she was too sad to sleep because of him. Why did he get that little girl? Why wasn't it her? Next to Marron, Pan and Bra were deeply asleep and they breathed together. In the next room, Trunks and Goten were asleep too and Trunks already fell of his bed.  
  
Like she really couldn't sleep, Marron got up and walked slowly out of the girls' bedroom. She hesitated, but finally pushed the boys' room's door and entered. She saw Goten, gently asleep in his bed, and Trunks, in a very weird position on the floor. She had a little smile. He was so cute. He just looked like a little boy. Trunks...  
  
Marron sighed and returned to her bed. The storm was bigger and the thunder shook the chalet's walls. Suddenly, there was a lightning quite close of the chalet and Bra woke up with a little scream.  
  
- What was it? What was that light?  
- Just a lightning, said Marron, not very expressively. You can sleep. There is no danger.  
- Ok... Good n...  
  
She was already asleep. Marron sighted again. Couldn't she sleep like that too? No, of course, she couldn't sleep so easily, with her love in the next room and the fact that she knew that she couldn't have him. She was so sad...  
  
After more than one hour, she still wasn't asleep, so she got up again. She didn't go to the boys' bedroom this time, but went to the living room and looked the storm by the window. There was a long moment with just a big rain and she got sadder. All her thought was for the love she couldn't have. A tear ran on her check, then two, then three, and so more...  
  
Suddenly, there was a big light appeared, followed by an incredible noise. The chalet shook and Marron suddenly stopped to cry, because she got a very bad feeling. She ran to the garret to be sure of her impression and screamed: the chalet really caught fire! Her scream awoke Goten and he walked very slowly to the stairs.  
  
- What do you do there? he asked, still in his dream.  
- FIRE!! The chalet caught fire! Go awake the others! GO!  
- Y... Yes!  
  
Goten gave a feet kick to Trunks' face, took Bra and Pan by the arm and ran out of the chalet. The entire roof was in flames. Trunks rejoined them outside.  
  
- Where is Marron? asked Bra.  
- Not still in the... began Goten.  
- I'm going to search her, said Trunks. Stay here!  
- Trunks! screamed Pan, but the young man was already at the chalet's door and he entered.  
  
Trunks had smog in his eyes and he didn't really see where he was going, but he went on and screamed Marron's name. He finally heard her: she was still in the garret and was prisoner because the stairs was in flames.  
  
- Marron! I come, don't move!  
- No, you'll be burn! Go out of here!  
- I won't let you here!  
  
He tried to rejoin her, but the flames were too big and he couldn't jump or fly or anything. Marron was condemned. When he realized that, he looked at her and slowly shook his head.  
  
- Good bye, Trunks, said Marron, tears running on her checks.  
- Marron... Don't die...  
- I can't do anything else. But run away, or you'll burn too.  
- I won't let you! Marron!  
- Please, Trunks! Rejoin Pan, Bra and Goten! You can't help me and you know that! So leave me...  
- But...  
  
She looked at him, with so much sadness and love that Trunks felt a tear on his check. He was cold, in spite of all the flames around him.  
  
- I love you, she whispered. Rejoin Pan, now.  
  
She turned her head and screamed when the roof felt on her. Trunks ran away very fast and rejoin the others.  
  
- Where's Marron? screamed Bra.  
  
Then she saw the tears on her brother's eyes.  
  
- No...  
- I couldn't help her...  
  
Bra began to cry, Goten took her in his arms, Pan shook her head. The chalet was completely in fire and Marron was probably dead... Suddenly, with an incredible uproar, the chalet collapsed. Bra screamed. Trunks took Pan in his arms and him and Goten started to fly far, far away of this place...  
  
Trunks felt Pan's tears on his neck. He remembered that they were in love together. He remembered what Marron said: "I love you. Rejoin Pan, now". He pressed Pan against him and smile, with sadness but with a weird feeling too: gratitude...  
  
He'd never realized it, but he loved Marron as much as he loved Pan. He always had this weird impression, when he was kissing Pan or just holding her, that something wasn't right. He always felt something disturbing, but he didn't knew what. Now he knew: it was his feelings for Marron. Now, she was dead and even if he was very sad, his love for Pan could entirely explode. Marron understood that before him: she was dead to let him love.  
  
- Marron... whispered Trunks. I'll miss you, but thank you so much...  
  
End  
  
Author's note: I know that the end is a little bit weird but... Please review!! 


	2. Parent's Pain

  
Summer's nights are so beautiful. So hot, so calm... The sky was so clear in the middle of the ocean, all around we can see the stars shinning or their reflect on the water's surface.  
  
But those beautiful nights were now intolerable because of the dramatic event that happened some weeks ago. Marron, the lovely girl of Krilin and C-18, the simple and sweet Marron, was dead. A horrible death in the chalet who caught fire during a big storm. A tragedy. A big lost. Nothing could ever repair the damages in her parents' life.  
  
C-18 was calm, as usual, but there was now an infinite sadness in her eyes, in her moves, in her words. She hadn't cry. She never cried. She was able to control her emotions like no one, except maybe Vegeta... She hadn't really react when Bulma told her what happened to Marron by the phone. Marron, dead? Impossible. Not like that, no so young... Now, the cruel reality slowly took place in her mind...  
  
Sometimes, C-18 couldn't sleep, like this night. So she went out of the house and slowly walked on the beach, in the water... She only wearied a large and black T-shirt, but the night was so hot... If she hadn't be so sad, she would probably be naked in the ocean... But this idea didn't came to her. Marron... She was left forever...  
  
The ocean's wind caressed her skin, brushed her short hair. She closed her eyes and stopped moving. All was too quiet... Why didn't the storm come here? Why was the sky so clear, why was the ocean so calm? Why... Why was Marron dead like that? A so horrible death... In the fire... She always lived in the middle of the ocean, with water all around. And the fire killed her. The irony of the situation made C-18 smile. A smile like only her could do, full of scorn, derision and indifference.  
  
C-18 began to walk again. Her knees were in the water now, but she didn't care of. Lost in her thoughts, she slowly turned back to the island, to KameHouse.  
  
Krilin had a sigh of relief when he saw his wife walking back to the house. For a moment, he had the fear of losing her too... C-18... His beautiful cyborg, the so special woman who didn't age as fast as him. The only reason for him to live, now that Marron was dead... Krilin closed his eyes a few seconds. Marron, his little daughter. Gone forever. Dead.  
  
He opened his eyes. It was too hard to think about her, so he looked at his wife again. C-18 had turned her face to the full moon and her expression, so full of sadness and... And something that always been there and that Krilin never knew what it was... That expression wrung Krilin's heart a little bit more.  
  
Krilin knew that he couldn't do anything for her. It was like that. She didn't need his presence beside her, his arm around her shoulders, his voice to comfort her. She was totally independent. But he loved her and was worry about her. Since Marron was dead, C-18 had lost that foolproof arrogance in her look and manners that made her so special before. Now, she seemed resigned... Even if she wasn't very close of her daughter, C-18 loved her, more than what she showed. A little bit like Vegeta... But it was different of the Saiyan. C-18 didn't cry or scream or anything. She just looked more indifferent about everything, totally unworldly in fact.  
  
Krilin sighed again and went back to their bedroom, knowing that he could do nothing for her and that seeing her like that was driving him just sadder.  
  
C-18 contemplated the moon during a long moment. She couldn't have other child now. Physically yes, because she didn't age as fast as a normal woman, but she didn't want another man than Krilin and he was just too old for that now... She had a little smile, but not of derision. Of tender and love. Krilin... The little bald man without nose that fell in love with her, when she was supposed to kill every Earthling on the planet and destroy everything... He was so tired, so old, so sad now... He would die soon. The death of his beloved daughter was ruining his health...  
  
C-18 walked into the house, to her bedroom. She saw Krilin on their bed. He was sitting and sadly smiled to her.  
  
- I can't sleep too, he said.  
  
She sat in front of him, without a word.  
  
- I miss her so much, whispered Krilin, taking her hand. She was...  
- Shut up, please. You should sleep, you're very tired.  
- I know. You too, you should.  
  
She looked into his eyes, laid him down, put a blanket on him and then laid beside him.  
  
- Now, sleep, she said.  
  
He smiled and passed a hand on her cheek. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. C-18 looked at him, thoughtful. Something wasn't right in the air... She frowned and saw the little smile on Krilin's lips.  
  
- Krilin...  
  
She touched in shoulder and sighed. She could be quiet for this night. He wouldn't die so soon. With a sadly maternal look, she ran a hand in his hair. Some years ago, they were black and thick. Now, almost all grey and began to be rare... He was an old man now...  
  
- Dammit! Stupid thing to think about, stupid old girl! whispered C-18 to herself, turning on the other side and closing her eyes.  
  
But she knew that whatever she could say or do, she would love that little man forever and that she missed their daughter very much. The pain of seeing Krilin so sad was worst that the pain of no seeing Marron anymore. C-18 knew that and accepted that, but she would never admitted that to anyone else, even Krilin...  
  
End 


	3. Trunks

Four months. Already four months since Marron was dead, since Trunks' life had started to turn into a real nightmare. First he thought that Marron's death had liberated his love for Pan, but soon he'd realized that it hadn't. His love belonged to her, and only her, Marron. But she was dead.  
  
For the first weeks, he seemed to feel not too bad, because he felt more in love with Pan and had confidence in this love. But after a while, he noticed that he was getting bored with the young girl, even though he still liked her. He slowly began to prefer to be alone... Even Goten was put apart. Everybody started to worry about him. Because Trunks wasn't able to work at the Capsule Corporation anymore, Bulma returned behind the desk. After one month and a half, Trunks and Pan's love was over.  
  
Trunks was passing all his time in his bedroom, listening sad music, watching love movies... He was depressive and nobody knew how to help him. He wasn't hungry anymore (and for a Saiya-jin, it's something), he was interested by nothing, he didn't want to see anybody... Alone in his dark bedroom, he started to talk to himself. Sometimes, Bra was hearing him during the night, when even Vegeta had stop training.  
  
- Life is a so stupid thing. We can die so easily. I'm one of the strongest person on this pityful planet and I couldn't save someone from the fire. Why didn't I try, at least? I could have save her! Why did I train so hard if it was for nothing? I'm a dumb ass. I should have die, not her. I'm no use here... I could have saved her, I know...  
  
And so on. Bra was terrified sometimes by what he was saying, but didn't talk about it with Bulma : the poor woman was so busy with the Capsule Corp., she didn't need anymore stress. Bra told Goten and Pan, but any of them knew what to do.  
  
One morning, Trunks had passed another night awake. He was desperate. He needed Marron. Thinking about her like that was driving him crazy but he didn't knew what to do else. It was so painful, so hard...  
  
Suddenly he remembered about something. He dressed up quickly, searched something in his bedroom, finally found it, and left the house by the window, flying. He was flying fast and soon was where he wanted to be: just where Marron had die. It was colder now, he realized, and quite sad. He sighted, walked around a few minutes.  
  
- Marron, my love... Here you died... It was my fault... I should have been able to save you... I didn't know how much you counted for me, but now I do. I regret, I regret so much, Marron... I know how it is, up there. You don't know what's going on here...  
  
Trunks looked at the sky. Cold, grey, just like his heart. He sighted and searched the little capsule in his pocket. It was containing his old sword. He wanted to die by piercing through his heart with his sword. But his hand was shacking heavily.  
  
"Should I... Can I?"  
  
He was all trembling, because of the fear more than the cold wind.  
  
"I need her, if I want to be with her I must die... But... Something... Isn't right... Maybe I should wait... I'll see her anyway... But I want to see her now! I... I don't know what to do... Mom, Bra, Goten, even dad... They maybe need me somehow. Maybe they'll be sad and... They will, of course, they'll be, I know it. They're my family and friends. They lost Marron too, they don't need another pain like this. But... Marron... I can't live without her... I... I just don't know what I should do..."  
  
He fell on his knees. His sword fell beside him, shinning, ready to cut, to hurt, to kill... He staid like this a long time, hesitating, shaking... Tears were falling on his hands, on his knees, on the ground. He was heavily crying, heavily shaking, desesperatily confused. Like if all the pain of his life had fell on his shoulders, like if all his problems were trying to strangle him... Trunks finally stopped crying, he slowly got up, his sword in his hand. He was still shaking and thought that he couldn't stand on his legs a very long time. He raised the sword high over his heart.  
  
- Am I doing the right thing?  
  
His heart was hurting, his head too, he was trembling, he was losing in his mind, he was crying, he wanted to die but he didn't felt right.  
  
- Marron... I should have saved you that night... I wouldn't be here now... I... I love you but... I don't know...  
  
~~  
  
Dende was staring at Piccolo. The older Namek was looking down on Earth since a while, but Dende didn't want to disturb him and was simply waiting.  
  
- Trunks, finally grumbled Piccolo. That baka is about to kill himself.  
- WHAT? screamed Dende. Trunks? Why don't you go and stop him?  
- Because it's not my business. And he's hesitating. I don't think he'll kill himself. He can't.  
- You might be right, but... If he does, Vegeta will kill you because you knew it and you did nothing...  
- ... He won't anyway.  
- ... I hope so...  
  
EIGHT YEARS LATER...  
  
A little purple-haired boy was running in front of his parents. The headstones were all the same, but some were bigger or smaller, some had more flowers than others... The two adults slowly walked to one, where the little boy was placing some red roses.  
  
TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF  
  
The following...  
  
BULMA VEGETA BRIEF  
  
And the other one...  
  
KRILIN  
  
And finally the last one...  
  
MARRON KRILIN  
  
The woman waited patiently after her son and then took three of his flowers to put one on each of the others headstones. She was slowly returning to Trunks' one when another woman arrived.  
  
- Pan, said the first woman, immediately recognizing her old friend.  
- Bra, said Pan, sadly smiling. Are you ok? You look so tired...  
- It's nothing, I'm fine... I just need a little more sleep.  
- Hi, Goten.  
- Hi, said Goten, watching his son playing around.  
- It was a long time ago, huh? Trunks, Marron...  
- It's so sad, murmured Bra. Just four months after Marron, Trunks. And a few times later, mom. And Krilin, not even one year later. It's...  
- Awful, sighted Pan. At least you still have your father and your boyfriend! And you got a cute little boy too.  
- And soon a little girl, smiled Goten. My beloved Bra-chan is pregnant!  
- Congratulations! How will you call her?  
- Bulma... said Bra with a shaking voice. I'm sure she gonna look just like mom.  
- Well, Gosun already looks like Trunks, you know...  
  
They all look at the little boy, who was looking so much like Trunks that it was sometimes hard for them.  
  
Bra touched her brother's headstone with her fingertips: on the marble, a sword was graved. She remembered the reaction of her parents when Piccolo had told them about what happened. Bulma just turned white and started crying without a sound. Vegeta contracted all his muscles and didn't move. After a few seconds, he started yelling after Piccolo, but no one had understood a single word. Bra had just tried to understand what "Trunks pierced through himself with his sword" could mean...  
  
Bulma had been so hurt by her son's death that she died a few time later, of a natural heart disease. Vegeta didn't try to comfort his daughter, he was just training more, and sometimes he was living the Capsule Corp. for days. So Bra turned to Goten. They were closer then ever...  
  
Krilin was old, the lost of his daughter and of an old friend had killed him. C-18 was supporting it well, but she looked very sad and very lonely. But no one would ever take pity of her.  
  
Goku had been very sad at his friends' death, everybody had been affected. It was so awful...  
  
Goten left the two women to get his son, who had left the place. Pan put an arm around Bra's shoulders.  
  
- It's ok, you know, you can cry.  
- It's stupid. It was eight years ago, Pan! And I still need to cry when I come here.  
- It's normal, your brother and your mother are here, and you miss them a lot. There is nothing wrong.  
- Mom! I got a flower for you!  
  
Gosun, laughing, jumped in her arms, put a wild flower on her face, laughed a little more, kissed her on the check and left her arms, to jumped into his father's one.  
  
- Thanks, honey... It's beautiful.  
- It's time to go, Bra, said Goten. Mom wants us at four...  
- Ok, I come... Bye, Pan.  
- Bye, said Pan.  
  
The little family left.  
  
Pan, alone in front of her ex-broyfriend's headstone, suddenly felt like if the time had stop. She wished everybody could be there, Trunks, Marron, Bulma and Krilin... She wished she had been the one Trunks had loved. She wished she was dead too, she'd be with him...  
  
- Oooh... Stop thinking about that, stupid me, she said. Dying is not a result, it's just something bad and sad. Not for me!  
  
She put flowers on the headstones and left. She had to be at her grandmother's house at four o'clock too...  
  
End  
  
Author's note: I'm so sorry for the Trunks' lovers out there!! I love him please don't flame me! I just wanted to write something very depressive (I don't know why though)! Anyway, review please! 


End file.
